


Sectumsempra!

by Skchorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Draco crying in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sectumsempra

Harry opened the door.

Malfoy stood in front of the sink, light-blonde head drooped.

"Please don't... Come on..." hummed Myrtle, "I can help you, just tell me what's wrong..."

"Nobody can help me! I won't succeed and he'll kill me..." Malfoy answered. His whole body was shaking as he held onto the sink like a drowning man.

Harry was shocked, but that was almost nothing compared to what he saw next. Malfoy was crying - really crying - tears ran down his pale face to the dirty sink.

Draco heard Harry gasp and lift his head. He saw the reflection of Harry from the mirror and turned around, taking his wand out of the pocket. Harry did the same.  
Malfoy's "Explliarmus" hit the wall right next to Harry and Harry tried to think fast. Levicorpus! Harry waved his wand towards Draco, but missed, too. 

"Cruc-" "Stop it! Both of you! Stop it, please!" Myrtle screamed, frightened of the idea of his two crushes hurting each other. But the boys did not listen.

"Incarc-"

"Impedi-"

Harry threw Malfoy's "Petrificus Totalus!" aside and shouted "S E C T U M S E M P R A!"

Malfoy fell to the wet floor as deep cuts appeared on his face and body. His wand fell from his weak hand and his white shirt turned quickly dark red.


	2. Diktamnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey.

"No.." gasped Harry. He couldn't stand so he just crawled to Malfoy who screamed in an unbearable pain.

"No- I don't... NO!" Harry didn't understand anything he said, all he could see was blood. Draco shrieked and twitched in the growing pool of his own blood.   
Myrtle was shocked and yelled as loud as she could, but Harry didn't even hear her. 

"It has to be here, somewhere..." Harry was trying to find a spell to undo "Sectumsempra". He turned pages with such shaking hands he almost ripped two pages off. When he finally found it (4 pages later), Draco's screams had stopped and blood was now coming from his mouth and nose, too. 

Draco's gray eyes were locked on Harry's, as he tried to undo the spell. When it didn't work, he started crying and couldn't see the long and difficult words in the book, but he dried his eyes and cast the spell again and again, voice already shaking so bad he could hardly control it. Finally, the blood started to run back to Draco's body and the deep cuts started healing. Harry kept doing so until there was no more blood running out of Malfoy's pale body. Still, he had lost lots of blood and had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey as fast as possible. 

Harry took Malfoy and helped him up, but then he realised Draco couldn't walk at all.

As Harry dragged Malfoy through the corridors, he didn't hear the whispers nor the loud questions thrown at him, he didn't care that they were both wet and bloody. He didn't care that he is helping Draco Malfoy, who had tried to kill Dumbledore. He just walked and talked to Draco, not really understanding what he said because his mind was numb and full of shock. 

When they finally arrived to Madam Pomfrey's, the old lady took Malfoy from his hands and gave him diktamnus right away. At first Draco didn't want to, but he was way too weak to protest. When that was done, Pomfrey put him to bed and told him to rest.   
That little part of Harry's brain that worked was glad the teachers hadn't seen them - maybe Pomfrey didn't ask any questions, but the others would.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry heard himself ask, but didn't remember saying anything.

"There might be a few scars that will stay, but he should be okay after a few days of rest." Pomfrey looked down to Potter. Harry felt the ice in his mind melt.

"Can I-?" Harry couldn't finish the sentence, but seemed like the woman understood what he meant.

"He needs to rest." Then her eyes softened. "You can stay, but don't let him do anything."

Harry didn't even thank her, he just hurried to Malfoy's.


	3. White Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco needs to stay the night in the hospital wing.

Malfoy's bed was hidden behind the white curtains. Harry pushed them aside and stepped in.

 

Draco didn't look very well. His face was even more pale than usually and his silky hair was still wet and bloody. Not to mention the dark circles around his eyes.  
Other than that, he looked different with his eyes closed and not a hateful look on his face.  
Quite handsome even, thought Harry before he could stop himself.

Harry didn't really know what to say to him or what to do, so he just took Malfoy's wand he had dropped to the bathroom floor and placed it on the bedside next to his pillow. 

 

For some time, Harry just stood there, watching Draco sleep, but then he just couldn't anymore. There were weird thoughts in his mind and he was worried of what will happen when Malfoy wakes up.  
Will he ever forgive him for casting that spell? What will Snape do to him? Unable to just stand there anymore, he decided to go back to his dormitories.

He turned his back and swished the curtains aside once again.

 

"Don't." There was a really quiet whisper in the room.  
Harry turned around, but Malfoy's eyes were still closed. Harry thought he had probably imagined it and turned away. 

This time he was stopped by a thin hand, long fingers wrapped around Harry's wrist.

"I said, don't." 

Draco licked his lips that were dry and covered with blood. Harry sat on Draco's bed, but Malfoy didn't say a word. Only the trembling long fingers that held onto Harry's hand were a sign that Draco had said anything. Harry decided to stay there until Draco finally falls asleep. He also found that Draco's skin was smooth, but cold. 

 

 

Harry woke up at six in the morning and found his head resting next to Malfoy's upper body, glasses still on. They were holding each others hands, fingers tied together. Hermione and Ron were probably worried, though. He smiled at the thought of Ron's face if he'd find out how Harry had spent most of the night.

Hidden behind the white curtains.


End file.
